There Never Will Be
by theotherslover
Summary: "There is no job for you here and there never will be." Jack is a man of his word and does not hire Ianto, but that doesn't mean Ianto isn't there.


_**There Never Will Be**_

_AN: Hi everyone! So I've had this idea for a while and I have a lot of the plot planned out and I think it will be a really cool story. So of course I finally had time to put it down, but I'm not happy with the words. So I really am looking for reviews. I know people beg for them but I really would appreciate constructive criticism to help me work it out. It's been a while since I've written fic so any suggestions would really help me get back into the grove. I am in school but I plan to write as much as I can. I also have no Beta and I know my grammar and spelling is poor. I also am American so I know I will get stuff wrong. I'm sorry. I'm trying. Thank you in advance. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. Anything that is remotely familiar is not mine. I never intend to make money off of this. _

Chapter 1

"There's no job for you here and there never will be!" Jack shouted over his shoulder.

"I really like that coat," was yelled back. Jack smirked. This kid was persistent; he'd give him that. Though Jack couldn't decide if the determination was admirable or just plain annoying. One thing was certain. Jack would never hire this Ianto Jones.

True to his word, the young man sat outside the tourist office the next day, and the day after that. Owen found it amusing, while Tosh thought that Jack should consider trying the kid out. Suzie didn't seem to really care. Finally at the two-week point, Jack knew this had to end. He walked out of the tourist office and turned to where Ianto was sitting.

"Afternoon sir."

"Listen, Ianto. I get that you really want this, but you need to stop."

"I need this." Ianto pleaded. Jack sighed and placed his hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"You're free from Torchwood. It's time to move on."

Ianto looked down. "It's all I have."

"Then find something else." Jack turned and walked back into the tourist office, locking the door behind him thinking he finally got rid of his Ianto problem for good. It wasn't until the same Ianto was lying on top of him with a prehistoric creature unconscious just a few feet away that Jack began realized that this young man was not someone he could just forget about. Their noses almost touching, Jack had to hold himself back from reaching forward and allowing his lips to touch those soft lips of the young man on top of him. He knew exactly what he would do. It would be chaste at first, then he add just a little more pressure before bringing his hand up to play with the hairs at the back of the young man's neck before opening his mouth and…

"I should go." Ianto quickly jumped up and turned to leave.

"Ianto! Wait," Jack yelled. Ianto turned around, tears stuck in his eyes, but a small glimmer of hope as well. Jack had intended to make an offer of a job, but looking at the kid now, he knew he could never allow Ianto into Torchwood. Jack just couldn't watch Torchwood destroy this young man, take away that small sparkle of hope still left in him. "I like the suit."

Ianto let out a puff of air and rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"So, care to help me with this dinosaur?" That got a small smile.

"Sure."

Jack watched Ianto as they hauled the bird to the car. The young man carried himself well. He was strong and wasn't afraid to get right up and close. He could see the Torchwood training that was standard at One. He looked to Jack for orders, like any good solider should. When they moved the creature to the roof Jack got a glimpse of that body that he knew would be plaguing his thoughts for a long time to come. Ianto's jacket opened a little showing his slim frame and Jack almost dropped his burden as he imagined what it would be like to kiss his way down that chest.

"I had a interview today."

Jack snapped out of his fantasy and looked over at Ianto, "Good. For what?"

"The Home office, civil service. I thought with my knowledge of secret organizations and I've signed the official secrets act already."

"No, the home office, that's a good idea. How'd you think it went?"

"Pretty good. They said they'd call me. Probably checking my medical records to make sure I'm not crazy."

That gave Jack pause. He never thought about it like that. Survivors of Canary Wharf were rare enough. A sane one was even harder to find. "You're not, right?"

Ianto looked down. "I don't think so."

"You'll get it. How could anyone resist a man who looks that good in a suit." Jack didn't even try to hide his leer.

Ianto blushed. "Didn't work on you."

"Who says it didn't?" Jack smiled.

Ianto stilled. "Did you… are you offering…"

"No. No I meant what I said. I can't offer you a job, but would you like to get together sometime." It was a desperate and pathetic attempt, Jack knew, but he couldn't help but try.

Ianto looked around, almost to see if someone was watching. He shifted his stance too, clearly uncomfortable with the idea. Jack was about to speak when Ianto broke the silence. "Okay. Just to talk."

Jack smiled. "Sure, just to talk."

"It…it would be nice to have someone to talk to."

Jack could only imagine the nightmares Ianto suffered every night. The images of the aftermath still haunted Jack at times and he had only been there for the clean up. It was impossible to imagine the chaos breaking around them. Jack pulled tight on the rope and smiled. "That's it. All that's left is to decide what to name her."

"Her?" Ianto questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jack gestured to the animal as if the answer was written on the flesh itself.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Myfanwy."

"What?"

"Myfanwy. It's Welsh."

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it again," Jack smirked. "Myfanwy it is. See you around Jones, Ianto Jones."


End file.
